I love you, Lucy
by Seth622
Summary: Ever since Edolas, Lucy has been avoiding contact with Natsu when she sees him with Lissana. Natsu has noticed this and decides to ask her why. How will this turn out? Will Natsu get his answer? Read & Review! I do not own any of the characters! Hiro Mashima does!


Lucy's P.O.V

I got home after a day at the guild, with everyone being livelier than usual. Why was the guild like that? Only one reason, Lissana. Ever since she "came back from the dead" everyone has been rejoicing for the little white-haired mage for her return. I shrugged the thought and decided to write to my mom before going to bed.

_Dear Mom,_

_It's been two weeks since the gang got back from Edolas, and since then the guild has partied like crazy for the return of Lissana. I'm glad that everyone is happy, especially Natsu who's been catching up with her for the two years she's been gone. I know those two have a history together, but I hope nothing happens. I've fallen in love_ with_ Natsu but I've been to afraid to tell him, especially with Lissana being back, which is why I've kept my distance. I hope someday I can tell him how I feel, so until that day comes, I'll just let him and Lissana catch up._

_Sincerely, Lucy_

I ended my letter and decided to go to bed. But before I fell asleep, I looked at the picture I have of the original Team Natsu (Natsu with his left arm over my shoulder and Happy who was flying above are heads) and smiled. But at the same time I cried, I love Natsu, but what if I get rejected and he leaves me for Lissana? And what if he wants to team up with her instead of me? I shrugged the thought off and fell asleep, deciding that I'm going to tell him my feelings someday.

Natsu's P.O.V.

As I lay on my hammock while facing the ceiling I began to realize that Lucy has avoided me since we got back from Edolas. Every time I try to talk to her or if I want to go on a job with her I see her with a sad look on her face and she either says that she's going home for the day or makes up an excuse to avoid me. I love Lucy, but what did I do to make her so mad at me? Was it something I did? Was it something I said? I need to face her and ask her. I need to tell her how I feel about her. I want to see her beautiful smile again. I want to tell her that I love her. The sun was still up but barely. So I got out of my hammock and raced out the door fast. I'm going to Lucy's apartment and I'll tell her that I love her, despite the chance that I'll be rejected.

-A few minutes later-

'Lucy' Her name was the only thing in my mind now as I got to her apartment before sunset. I got up the window and looked to see if she was awake. When I opened her window I saw that she was sleeping already and tried to wake her up.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I whispered while shaking her a bit. After a few minutes later she started to open her eyes.

"N-Natsu?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. To talk to you."

"Natsu, I'm tired so can you-" I placed a finger on her soft lips to prevent her from talking. This is it. I don't care if she doesn't return my feelings for her, she has to know. I went to the side of her bed with my finger still placed on her lips.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Natsu looked at me seriously and made sure I wouldn't speak. He took a deep breath before talking.

"Lucy, why have you been avoiding me? Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something bad? Lucy, I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry if I did something wrong! But please listen to what I have to say!" He pleaded after removing his finger from my lips. I nodded and decided to hear him out.

"Lucy, I'm sorry if I made you mad at me or if I said something to offend you! But Lucy, I can't stand to see you avoid me anymore! I want to see your beautiful smile again! I want to see you happy again! It hurts seeing you avoid me but it hurts more seeing the person I love mad at me!" My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe what was happening. Natsu, the most densest person I know, was actually confessing to me.

"I love you Lucy, I can't live my life knowing that I said or did something to make you mad at me! I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I'm in love with you and I just wanted you to know that. You're the most important person to me in the world!" He finished with tears streaming his face. Tear were streaming my face as well.

'He loves me?' I asked myself while looking at the fire mage. After a while of silence he stood up and turned around, thinking that it was rejection.

Natsu's P.O.V

"I'm sorry Lucy, for wasting your time. I won't bother you anymore, I don't want too be a burden, especially since I ruined our friendship and that I made things complicated. I knew that there was a chance that you wouldn't return my feelings for you, but I had to tell you. I had to let you know. I'll leave you alone from now on and-" I was interrupted when Lucy got in front of me and held me in a tight embrace. I froze at her touch but eventually hugged her back. She felt good in my arms and I never wanted to let her go. But I was so confused at her actions that I didn't know what else to do but to hold her in my arms.

"Lucy?" I asked not wanting to ruin the moment. She looks at me with tears in her eyes while smiling. She was smiling! She was actually smiling! God I've missed her smile! Then she did something unexpected. Something that I didn't think she would ever do. She leans in to kiss me. I was surprised that she would kiss me, my head was spinning, my heart beating really fast, and my face as red as Erza's hair. But her lips were so soft and plump that I couldn't resist and kissed her back. I never would've imagined that I would be kissing the girl who stole my heart right here and now. After a while we broke for air and Lucy rested her head on my chest.

"Natsu, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that with you, or how wrong you are." I looked at her all confused which made her giggle.

"Natsu, I was never mad at you, nor avoiding you. It's just, you were having so much fun catching up with Lissana that I didn't want to ruin it but I felt like you wanted too be with her more than me but now I see I was wrong. And another thing, you are not a burden to me. You're the one who always saves me when I'm in trouble or if I need someone to rely on your the first one to come to my rescue." She looks at me smiling but that smile soon turned into frown when I stared crying.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy looks at Natsu in concern when tears were pouring down his face faster than before.

"Natsu what's wrong?" She asked him while wiping his tears away only too be replaced with new ones.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for being such a total dumbass! I only wanted to catch up with the little sister I grew up with for the two years she's been gone. But I didn't mean to make you feel neglected! I'm so sorry Lucy! I'm so very sorry!" He apologized while kneeling down to the floor in guilt and shame.

"Natsu..." She knelt and cupped his cheeks gently while wiping the remaining tears he had, making him look at her.

"I know. I know you didn't mean it. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for distancing myself. I had no idea that you were hurting inside when I started to drift away. So I'm sorry Natsu." She said with a smile, making Natsu smile back.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"I love you and only you. Lissana is a sister to me. Nothing more. You're the only person that can have my heart, and the only person that I will ever love. Please Lucy, don't ever forget that." Natsu pleaded.

"I won't, I promise you that you're the only I will ever love." She said and leaned in to kiss the mage again, to which he happily returns while pulling the blonde mage closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu's tongue was poking her lips, asking for entrance. She granted him permission to enter her mouth, and their tongues started to battle for dominance, with Natsu being the winner. He explored every part of her mouth while enjoying how she tasted. Natsu didn't want to stop but the two had to break for air. They were panting with their foreheads touching. Without warning, Natsu picked up the blonde mage bridal style and carried her to gently lay Lucy on the bed.

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" He asked.

"Don't be silly! of course you can sleep here, with me." Lucy said while pulling her lover to the bed and snuggled against him.

"You're mine now Lucy."

"And you're mine Natsu."

They fell asleep moments later, wrapped into each others arm. Both of them had smiles on their faces, knowing that they love each other.


End file.
